thirdwatchfandomcom-20200213-history
Responsible Parties
Responsible Parties is the fifth episode of the first season of the medical and crime drama series Third Watch which was broadcast originally from NBC on October 31, 1999. It was directed by Felix Enriquez Alcala and written by Edward Allen Bernero. Synopsis Mercy's new E.R. attending gives the cops and paramedics a hard time while ignoring Carlos's attempts to hit on her; Doc is saddened to hear that Jerry has decided to take a disability retirement; Jimmy is upset when Joey goes to Bobby first after he becomes ill as a result of Jimmy letting him overindulge in sweets; Jimmy and Bobby take out their conflict over Kim and Joey in a game of one-on-one; Sully and Ty arrest a purse snatcher who will do anything to stay in jail once he discovers that his victim's son is a mobster; Faith hands out street justice to a gangbanger responsible for the deaths of two little boys. Full Summary At the scene of a gang shooting, Bosco and Yokas find 8-year-old Tomas Sanchez cradled in his mother's arms and bleeding profusely from the gunshot wound in his chest. Yokas and Bosco transport mother and son to Mercy Hospital in the squad car. There, a new doctor beautiful, young Sara Morales reprimands Yokas for not waiting for an ambulance. Morales tells her that, by delaying advanced life support measures, Yokas jeopardized the boy's life. When the boy dies, Yokas feels guilty. Meanwhile, Carlos correctly diagnoses a pulmonary embolism in a woman whom Doc thought was merely hyperventilating. Davis makes his first solo arrest: James French, a purse-snatcher who unknowingly mugs the elderly mother of mobster Ralph Giamarese. When the old woman decides not to press charges, French, fearing for his life, offers the police information about a string of robberies in return for being allowed to stay safely in jail. Tomas Sanchez dies, and Bosco and Yokas learn that his killer, Geronimo "'Lil Nemo" Enrique, who is only 10 years old. Tomas' mother is the girlfriend of gang leader Caesar Dominguez. Caesar later slits Geronimo's throat for botching the gang hit and killing innocent bystander Tomas. Bobby and Kim violate protocol to perform an emergency tracheotomy on Geronimo, for which Doctor Morales chastises them. Realizing that no one will testify against Caesar, an enraged Yokas ignores Bosco's objections and administers vigilante justice by releasing Caesar in a rival gang's territory where he is promptly killed. Bobby provides Kim's son, Joey with better parenting than the boy's real dad, Doherty. Embarrassed, Doherty pays Kim his overdue child support. Out of the ICU, Jerry shocks Doc when he announces that he's taking permanent disability leave from work. Cast Main Cast Also Starring * Lisa Vidal as Dr. Sarah Morales * Kristopher Scott Fiedel as Joey Doherty * PJ Morrison as Emily Yokas * Jeremy Bergman as Charlie Yokas * Nick Chinlund as Detective Tancredi (listed as uncredited) * Monica Trombetta as ER Nurse Dana Murphy * Michael Rispoli as Jerry Mankowicz Guest Starring * Rafael Báez as Gang Member Caesar Dominguez * Tina Benko as Vanessa * Willie C. Carpenter as Capt. Whaling, FDNY * Lizette Carrion as Sylvia Enrique * Jason Fiore-Ortiz as Tomas Sanchez * Eileen Galindo as Consuela Sanchez * Jonathan Halyalkar as Little Jerry Mankowicz * Derek Kelly as D.K. * Seana Kofoed as Lorraine Hickman * Christopher Lopez as Juan Orosco * Heather Robbins as Meredith Hanson * Irma St. Paule as Francesca Giamarese * Brian Tarantin as James French * Avery Waddell as Reggie Martin (credited as Avery Kidd Waddell) Trivia/Notes * In the scene where Faith and Bosco bring the little boy to the hospital, their patrol car pulls up and its overhead lights go off. A few seconds later, as they are speaking to Sarah Morales, the lights are on. Music * The Negro Problem: "Bleed" Gallery 107613.jpg Quotes Yokas leaves Caesar in the territory of a rival gang Bosco: You’re gonna be sad in the morning. Yokas: I’m gonna be sad in the morning anyway. ---- Davis Sully: I made a nice collar and you just gave it away. Sully: All right. You were masterful. I laughed, I cried. It became a moment I’ll treasure for the rest of my career. ---- Bosco: Faith, you all right? Yokas: A little boy died today ‘cause he was trying to play in the park. None of this is all right, Bos. ---- Bosco: Yokas Look, I know you're upset here, but if we're gonna try and rely on me being the level-headed one, we're gonna have some problems. ---- Doc Carlos about Dr. Morales: You made quite an impression. Ignored you way less than she ignored me. ---- James French Sully : I just assaulted you. Sully: I forgive you. You hit me again you’re gonna be a free man with a foot up his ass. Category:Episodes Category:Season One